


Just Work Partners?

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are colleagues but don't really get on. Will it change the more they work together?  </p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt.<br/>Hope you like lovely anon. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't originally a fic, but i liked the idea so i thought i'd give it a go. :)
> 
> This will be a few chapters long. Not sure how many yet though. We shall see.

Aaron sighed loudly as he shut the door with a click. His second partner in a few months had just quit without warning and he was once again getting reassigned. It never bothered him all that much, but now as he was walking down the hall and into his new partner's office it dawned on him who exactly he’d be working so closely with. 

Detective Robert Sugden was one of the highest ranking officers in the Hotton police force. His no shit attitude and commitment to get things done didn’t go unnoticed by the boss. So much so he was unofficially in charge of the whole force when the boss was away. No one messed with Robert Sugden, it would be dangerous to even look at him in the wrong way. He knew the power and responsibility he held and he enjoyed it. The job was his life and he was damn good at it. A little too good sometimes, but his work was all that mattered and taking down thugs and lowlifes was something he always achieved successfully. 

A sharp knock on the door caught Robert’s attention and after looking up from his paperwork he saw exactly who the interruption came from. Aaron Dingle. They knew each other from his time in the village, but not enough to really understand who Aaron was or why he seemed so moody all the time. Robert knew Aaron didn’t like him all that much, he just didn’t exactly know why. 

Aaron hovered in the room as Robert watched him closely. Detective Aaron Dingle was His new partner it seemed and to say he was in for a challenge would be an understatement. 

“You can sit down you know.” Robert said while staring Aaron directly in the eyes, only then really noticing how mesmerizing they truly were. 

Aaron tutted but took a seat anyways. He couldn’t believe his new partner was Robert Sugden. His best mate's wife’s brother. That Robert Sugden. He’d seen him visit the village a few times but no words were ever exchanged and that was the way Aaron liked it. He didn’t like the way Robert thought so highly of himself or the way he walked around like he owned the place. Now he’d have to work with him and Aaron wasn’t best pleased about it. He was pretty much pissed that he had to look at that smug face day in day out. 

“So?” Aaron muttered when the silence became annoying. 

“No point beating around the bush.” Robert shot back. “I know you’ve got a problem with me, but honestly, I don’t care.” He shrugged “The job comes first and all that.” 

Aaron couldn’t fault his bluntness. “Good we shouldn’t have a problem then.” 

It was then while peering at Aaron and the sarcastic smile on his face that Robert knew he’d have a problem. He shook the thought from his head and passed Aaron their new case notes. 

Aaron took the file without looking at Robert and scanned the contents quickly. A drug deal that was worth a lot of money was being planned and they were the ones who would bust them. 

“We’ve got a lot riding on this.” Robert stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

“What a promotion in the works have we?” Aaron replied. 

Robert shook his head and stood up grabbing his jacket from the chair on the way to the door. 

Aaron unwillingly followed in silence until the two of them were outside the station and in Robert’s car. 

A few hours later the detectives returned to the station and Aaron had already had more then enough of his new partner. He wouldn’t even let Aaron drive. They sat outside an abandoned warehouse waiting for some movement which never came. The silence was awkward, but better than Robert trying to make pointless conversation. All in all a pretty disappointing day. At least Aaron could go home and forget the annoyingly smug man until tomorrow. 

Barging into the pub Aaron immediately perched on a bar stool and ordered a beer from his mum. His top two buttons and tie long gone once he stepped foot outside the station. His hair was a mess from his hands constantly running through it all courtesy of the infuriating Robert Sugden. He didn’t know how long he could work with the man. The only bonus was he supposed Robert wasn’t that bad to look at. Still didn’t make him feel much better though. 

A pint or two later Aaron had loosened up and was just about to order his third drink of the night when the door swung open and Robert came into view. Hair still perfectly in place and tie still knotted neatly. The younger man groaned quietly and swung back around on his stool annoyed at himself for noticing how good Robert looked. 

Robert propped up against the bar and smiled at Aaron. “Fancy seeing you here.” He said as Chas took his order and scurried away. 

“This is my local.” Aaron muttered before drowning the liquid in his glass and rising to his feet. 

He walked out of the pub without another word and strolled the village until he reached his flat ignoring the calling of his name as he went. He certainly wasn’t in any mood to small talk with his partner, especially outside of work. Robert’s pace quickened though, and a few steps later he was by Aaron’s side.

“Not much of a talker are ya?” He panted slightly out of breath from practically chasing Aaron down the road.

“Look, I don’t have to listen to anything you say outside of work so do one yeah, I’m not in the mood.” 

Robert furrowed his brows and stepped back. He didn’t quite know himself why he’d chased Aaron out of the pub. He guessed it was to be friendly or at least civil. “I don’t get why you dislike me so much.” 

Aaron laughed and Robert heard the bitterness. “You walk around like you own the place. You might be high up at work, but not here mate, so do one.” Aaron said while looking into Robert’s eyes and seeing a slight flicker of hurt. 

Robert walked away. No longer in the mood for a drink he left the village and made his way back home with Aaron firmly on his mind. He’d never wanted or really cared if anyone liked him so why was Aaron any different? That question Robert was determined to find the answer to. 

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be a bit longer than originally thought. Anyways hope you enjoy and thanks for leaving Kudos and comments :) It means a lot.

A week went by without any real problems. After the night in the pub Aaron hardly talked to Robert unless it was about work, but even then their conversations were limited. Robert seemed a little quiet since they'd spoken in the village and it confused Aaron more than it probably should have. It bothered him that his partner wasn't his usual cocky self. Aaron had no idea why he even cared but apparently he did. Robert Sugden was on his mind and Aaron didn't like that one bit. 

The two of them had been working late evenings for the past few days. Paperwork was piling up and they still had no real lead on their case. The place was practically empty apart from a few detectives here and there probably trying to get ahead just like they were, but all in all it was quiet, a question here and there with little acknowledgement between them but other than that it was silent. 

Robert threw the Folder on his desk in a huff. He'd been reading the same page for a good twenty minutes, but none of it was sinking in. It wasn't making sense to him. The drug bust should've happened by now, but was being held off because the low life's had probably got wind of the police on their tails. He hated this part of the job the waiting around was annoying, but he could do nothing but be patient. In the mean time they'd both been assigned as part of a smaller case which involved them stuck in the station pouring over paperwork. It wasn't his idea of fun but someone had to do it, so here they were 9 o'clock on a Friday night, files scattered across the desk and sighs echoing around the room. 

“Here.” Aaron muttered, passing a piece of paper which, while scanning caught his attention. 

Robert thanked him quietly and forced his eyes to focus on the file now in his hand. He nodded when he found what Aaron was talking about. For the life of him, though he couldn't concentrate for long enough, he just wanted a drink if only to dull the constant thoughts, he seemed to be having these days about his work partner. 

Deciding he'd had enough of the four walls surrounding him Robert gathered the paperwork up and threw his jacket over his shoulders. 

“I'm gonna take this home.” He motioned to the files now in his arms. 

“Oh, right.” Aaron heard the disappointment in his voice and scolded himself. Why did he even care what Robert did?

“Unless… Uh. Doesn't matter.” 

Aaron shook his head annoyingly. “Spit it out, would ya.” 

“We could go to mine have a drink and then try and tackle this lot.” He surprised himself as the words he spoke sank in. 

Aaron rose to his feet and snickered slightly. “Why would I wanna do that? Once I'm outside this station I want nothing to do with ya.” He nudged past Robert who held him back. 

“Drop the attitude would ya. It's starting to get boring.” Robert was getting tired of the constant remarks Aaron threw his way. Anyone else and he wouldn't of cared, but for some reason this was different. 

Aaron turned to look Robert head on and knew that if he didn't escape the man soon he'd end up doing something that he'd regret. “I haven't got an attitude.”

“Seriously, what is your problem?” Robert chucked the files back on the desk and shrugged his shoulders in question.

“I just don't like you mate. I've seen the way you walk around here wanting everyone to bow down to ya, you think you run the place and everyone has to dance to your little tune or else.” Aaron kept eye contact as he carried on. “Not me, you don't get to tell me what to do. You're no better than anyone else. I don't answer to you.” With that Aaron stood up straight and walked towards the door. 

The comeback Aaron was expecting never came. He left the station and wondered why Robert had stayed quiet. Running over his spoken words in his head it all rung true. Robert really did think he was above everyone else but as Aaron sat staring out of the window into the near empty car park he suddenly realised Robert hadn't once been that way with him since they became partners. Yeah, he was cocky and a little snide sometimes, but apart from that all he's seemed to do is try and get on with Aaron. Everyone knows Robert doesn't do mates. So why does he keep trying with Aaron? 

Robert was angry, as he drove he could think of nothing else but Aaron's words ringing in his ears. The bitterness in his voice and the way Aaron talked to him. Forgetting his plan to just go home and get drunk before passing out Robert found himself standing outside Aaron's flat 30 minutes later. As he knocked he still for the life of him couldn't figure out why he was there. Aaron seemed to have a hold over him. Truth is they'd been dancing around each other for days now. The tension had since turned sexual and Robert couldn’t of been the only one to feel that. Feel the change in the air when they caught each others eye off guard, the tingling of the skin when they accidentally touched. No, It wasn't in his head. 

After a short, sharp knock or two Aaron swung the door open with a slight smile which immediately dropped once he saw the identity of his visitor. 

For That split second Robert couldn't focus on anything but Aaron's smile, the way it lit his face up and made him look carefree and young, so different to whom he'd witnessed at the station. 

“You've gotta be kidding me?” Aaron sighed, braking Robert from his thoughts.

Before Aaron even tried to shut the door in his face Robert caught on and placed his hand against it. “We need to sort this.” 

“I'm not interested so do one.” The younger man replied, still holding his arm against the door to stop Robert moving any further.

“If I didn't know any better I'd say I was effecting you.” Robert spoke in a whisper leaning closer. 

Aaron gulped hard. His heart rate spiked and as much as he hated the thought Robert was right. He needed to compose himself and get his partner off his doorstep and fast. “Who do you think you are?” 

Robert removed his hand from the door and Aaron caught the move, the chance he had to shut Robert out never came though as The older man practically pushed his way inside and gripped the front of Aaron's jacket, swinging him around and slamming the door in the process. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron breathed, standing still with Roberts hands still fisted in his jacket.

Robert was so close Aaron could feel his breath on his cheek, the heat that was radiating between them getting hotter by the second. Who was he kidding, if Robert closed the remaining few inches there's no way Aaron would be able to stop what happened next.

“Exactly what you want me to.” Robert smirked, peered at Aaron once, then threw himself forward and connected their lips in a heated frenzy. 

The throaty moans that escaped Aaron’s lips only spurred Robert further on. He ripped the jacket from Aaron's shoulders as Aaron fumbled with Roberts tie, gripping at clothes desperately while walking backwards until Aaron's bedroom was in sight.

Aaron was too far gone to even comprehend stopping, nothing had ever felt this good or right. He could do nothing but enjoy the moment and what his work partner was doing with that talented mouth of his. He'd think about the consequences later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but here's chapter 3! Thanks for the comments and kudos I appreciate it and am glad it's getting read. :)

Robert pushed his partner up against the wall with a thud, hands roaming his body as he heard a sigh leave Aaron’s lips. He knew in that moment he wasn’t the only one to feel what he did. Kissing his partner was something that should never happen let alone thinking about ripping his clothes off and proceeding to have him screaming his name repeatedly. It was a bad idea to mix business and pleasure, especially with how close they worked together, but for the life of him Robert couldn’t find it in him to care not when Aaron was pushing against him and making those sounds that only made Robert want him even more. He was done for and honestly, he wouldn’t of stopped now even if he could. 

Aaron’s hand tangled in Robert’s hair and deepened the kiss, they were so close when they finally parted it was like they were sharing the same air. The intense look that Robert stared him down with made Aaron gulp hard, and with that the last coherent thought to stop before things got too complicated was forgotten about. He wanted his annoying, cocky partner more than he’d wanted anything in a long time. 

“This doesn’t change anything.” Aaron moaned breathlessly as bite marks nipped his skin.

Robert smirked at his comment, he didn’t even know if he wanted it to mean or change anything. Just no strings sex was the obvious answer, but he remained quiet only nodding his head and busied his mind fumbling with Aaron’s belt before removing it and undoing his partners jeans. The material pooled at Aaron’s ankles and he stepped free before repeating Robert’s actions and doing the same to him. Aaron then took control and hurried Robert backwards until his legs hit the bed and he pushed his partner down so Robert was lying flat, eyes never leaving Aaron’s with a smug grin etching his features. 

Aaron crawled onto the bed and hovered above Robert until the older man grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, the fight for dominance soon started as Robert flipped them over and ripped his shirt from his chest discarding It on the floor with his abandoned tie. He returned his attention to the man lying beneath him and straddling his hips Robert leant down and began peppering kisses across Aaron’s still clothed chest. Taking the hint Aaron lifted his shoulders and removed the remaining layer so they were now skin to skin only their boxers intact barely keeping their erections at bay.

Chest to chest Aaron ran his blunt fingernails up the length of Robert’s back and grazed lightly as his partner slipped his tongue into his mouth and started grinding his hips. The flush on Aaron’s cheeks only intensified when Robert pulled away and removed his boxers to see his length stand to attention. He wondered what it felt like to have Robert in his mouth, in his hands and inside of him, Aaron didn’t have to wait long to find out, his partner returned seconds later condom and lube in hand and a smile that shouldn’t of made Aaron’s heart skip a beat but did anyway.

The next morning Aaron woke to light fingers running up and down his arm. It didn’t take long for the previous night's activities to sink in and he inwardly groaned. What he didn’t understand though, was why his partner was still in his bed, he didn’t take Robert for one to stick around after he got what he wanted. Let alone spooning in the night and brief touches here and then before sleep took over. Maybe he didn’t know the real Robert at all. Truth is he’d never given him the time of day he didn’t see the point in getting to know him, Aaron felt slightly bad that he may have judged a book by its cover.

Robert’s voice broke the silence. “You pretending to be asleep till I’ve gone?” amusement clear for Aaron to pick up on.

“Nothing gets past you does it.” He replied, sitting up and finding some clothes to throw on before walking out of the room and leaving Robert alone.

After brushing his teeth Aaron walked to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on if only to busy himself and escape the awkwardness for as long as possible. He was good at the whole sex thing he’d been told as much, but waking up to someone and having to make conversation was something that never came easy to him. 

A few minutes later a now fully dressed Robert entered the kitchen and propped himself against the counter watching his partner fuss around and trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Ignoring me now are ya?” Robert said which gained a snigger from Aaron.

Aaron just wanted him gone, it was too much to handle first thing in the morning. He knew Robert wouldn’t leave without at least a few words being exchanged though. 

“Listen.” He turned around and locked eyes with Robert for the first time since last night. Willing the butterflies away that seemed to appear just by looking at him. “Last night was a one off. We don’t need to talk about it, let’s just say it never happened yeah?” Aaron was thrown back by how untrue he wanted his words to be. 

For a split second Robert’s face fell, but just as quick as it did it righted itself. “You really think we can work together after what we did last night?”

Sighing loudly Aaron spoke back. “We haven’t got a choice, the job comes first were your words right? And for once I agree with ya. So just forget this ever happened and go back to the way things were.”

Nodding his head Robert shrugged his jacket on and strolled towards the front door. “See you Monday then.” 

Opening the front door, he chanced a look at Aaron before leaving with a weird feeling settling into his stomach. As he got to his car and peered back up towards his partners flat he just knew things wouldn’t be going back to how they were and If he was completely honest with himself he didn’t really want them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading. Pleas feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They are much appreciated.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
